Season 1: Ep 1: Trivette and Erika's Wedding
by sckraut12
Summary: In this episode, Trivette and Erika finally get married. When Erika, Sydney and Alex go to get Erika's dress, something is about to happen. What is about to happen? Will help arrive before it does happens? Will Trivette and Erika have their big day? Chapter 7 brings Criminal Minds in.
1. Series Info

Hero Sensation is my made-up T.V. series starts at the ending of the last episode of Walker, Texas Ranger and ending with the three part story written by Sasqaw called The Seekers. Then it will start again after the last part. This series includes three TV series which are Walker, Texas Ranger, Criminal Minds, and The Thunderbirds.


	2. Chapter 1

Morning and Phone Calls

Alex's Point of View

The wedding was coming up in two month, so there is a lot of planning going on. Trivette and Erika have decided to have a big wedding. At the ranch, Walker was getting ready for work and Alex was in her sleeping clothes. That was because she was still on materiaty. Alex decided to bring up her question to Walker about planning Erika and Trivette's wedding and having to take of Angela at the same time.

"Erika was wondering which house we should finish getting the wedding planed at with me having to move around with Angela a lot. So which house do you think we should do it at?" asked Alex.

"I think you should do it here. You already said that you have to move with Angela a lot so doing it here would be a good idea," answers Walker.

"Okay. That sounds like a good plan to me."

"That's good. I've got to leave."

So they did a quick good-bye kiss. Walker walks out the door and heads to his truck. He gets in, starts the car, and leaves. The whole time this is happening Alex is watching through the window. Once Alex can no longer see him, she goes to check on Angela.

After getting up stairs, Angela starts crying. Alex checks her diaper and it is fine. So she goes ahead and picks up Angela and walks over to rocking chair. Then she pulls down her shirt and bra and starts feeding her. After she feed, she sets her back in her crib.

After Angela is feed, Alex decides to call Erika. She looks around the room and realizes there is no phone. She checks her gown for her cell phone. It is not there. So she heads back down stairs and uses the phone in the kicken. She dials the number and after the ring Erika answers.

"Hello, Erika. It's Alex."

"What is Alex?" asks Erika.

"I talked with Walker about which house. With his answer in mind, I was wondering if we could plan the rest of the wedding at the ranch. How about we plan it in an hour?"

"Yeah. That would be fine. What about Sydney?"

"She has the day off. I was going to call her next after found out your answer."

"Oh, okay. That's fine with me. Good-bye."

So Alex dialed Sydney's number next.

"Hey, Sydney. It's Alex."

"Hey. What's up?" asks Sydney.

"Erika and I were going finish planning the wedding at the ranch in about an hour," says Alex.

"I wondering if you still wanted to come help finish?" adds Alex remember what remembering what Sydney said yesterday.

"Syd, do you want to want to come watch a movie at my house?" asks Gage yesterday afternoon at the Ranger office.

"No, I just want to have the day to myself," says Sydney.

"Oh, okay."

Just as Sydney says that she wants to have the day to herself, Alex walks in the door with Angela. Everyone walks over to Alex and the baby and the conservation is forgotten.

"Yeah, sure. About yesterday, I wasn't thinking about finish planning the wedding."

"What about Gage? He sounded upset when he came to talk to me."

"When did he come to talk you?"

"About twenty minutes after I came in the Ranger office. He came in my office to talk me as I had started checking on the paperwork I was getting."

Alex's mind goes back to look on Gage's face when he came into her office.

"Alex, do you think Sydney is just trying to be mean? Every time I ask her something she just gives me a mean response."

"No, I don't think she is trying to be mean, but I'll talk to her when I get the chance for you. Then I'll let you know what happens."

"Okay. That's sounds good."

Then Gage heads out the room.

"Alex. Alex. Alex."

"What?"

"I was saying something."

"Sorry. What is it?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to him once we finish at the ranch."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

Next, Alex decides to get dress and have some breakfast while she is waiting. So she heads back upstairs and takes off pajamas. She gets her clothes from the dresser and puts them on. She quickly goes to check on Angela.

So Alex heads in the nursery and see Angela sleeping in her crib. She knows that Angela will be fine. Then she heads down stairs and starts cooking.

After about five minutes of cooking, it is ready. She gets a plate and puts on. She sits down and starts eating. Alex is about to put her eggs in her mouth when the phone rings. She get up and heads towards the wall. She answers the phone.

"Alex. It's Erika."

"What is it, Erika?" says Alex.

"What is Trent and Carlos's address? Trivette wanted to invite them. We've sent out all the invitations except for theirs?"

"I'd have to ask Walker."

"Okay. Good-bye."

"Hey wait a minute."

"What is it?"

"I'll call Walker after I finish breakfast. I'll tell you when you get to the ranch."

"Okay."

"Good-bye."

So Alex hung up the phone and headed back to the table to start on her breakfast again. She finished her eggs and drank her orange juice.

"I'll do the dishes after I call Walker," says Alex to herself.

Then she heads back to the phone and called Walker.

"Ranger Walker speaking," says Walker.

"Hey, Walker. It's Alex."

"What is it, honey?"

"What is Trent and Carlos's address?"

"Trent is…"

"Wait a second let me get a piece of paper."

"Okay."

So Alex hurries to the laundry room and get a piece of paper and pen. She heads back to the phone and picks it up.

"Okay. I got it. What is it? Can you please do one address at a time?"

"Sure. Trent is 3976 Eaton Avenue. You got it?"

Alex goes ahead and writes it down.

"Yeah, I got it. What is the next one?"

"Carlos is 365 Cesery Boulevard."

Alex writes it down.

"Okay. I got them both. Good-bye."

"Wait a minute. Who's coming to plan the wedding?"

"Erika and Sydney are coming."

"I thought Sydney said she wanted the day to herself."

"That's what I thought too, but when I called and asked her. She said she forgotten about planning the wedding when she said that."

"Okay. Well that's just mean to Gage."

"I know."

"Well, I got to go."

Once again Alex hangs up the phone. She walked over to the table and picked up her dishes. She walks over puts them in the dishwasher.

She heads up stairs and walks into the nursery. She walks over to the crib and picks up Angela. She heads into her room and grabs her book from the nightstand.

She walked down the stairs and sat in the chair facing the front window. She looks down next to the chair to make sure the rocking ride was sitting to it. It was. She opens her book and starts reading.

After about ten minutes of reading, there is a knock at the door. Alex sees it is Sydney. She looks at watch and realizes Sydney is ten minutes early. She sets Angela in the rocking ride and heads over to the door. She opens it.

Why has Sydney arrived early?

Why was Sydney mean to Gage?

What will happen next?


	3. Chapter 2

Questions are Answered and Wedding Plans are Finished

Walker's Point of View

Meanwhile at Ranger Headquarters, Gage had overhead what Walker had said on the phone.

"Hey, Walker. What do you mean that's just mean to Gage?" asks Gage.

"Well, I had asked Alex who was coming to the ranch to plan to rest of wedding and she said that Sydney and Erika were coming," says Walker.

"But yesterday, Sydney said she wanted the day to herself."

"I know that, Gage. I heard it, too."

"Then why did Sydney say she didn't want to come?"

"Alex said she didn't remember about planning the wedding, so she was coming over to do that."

"Did she tell Alex why she has been mean to me?"

"No, she didn't. She just said what I just said."

"Okay. Thanks anyway."

"You welcome. Let's get back to work."

"Okay."

Then Trivette walks into the room.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," says Gage and Walker together.

Trivette realizes there's more to it but leaves it be.

Alex's Point of View

Back at the ranch, Sydney has just arrived and Alex is letting her in.

"Hey, Sydney please come on in," says Alex.

"Thanks. We need to talk about why I was mean to Gage," says Sydney.

"Yes, we do."

So Alex moves out of the way and allows Sydney to come in. They walk over couch and Sydney sits down. Then Alex sits down in the same chair she was sitting in before. She leans over the side and picks up Angela. She checks on her and Angela starts crying a little. So Alex rocks her back in forth. Angela goes back to sleep. She sets her back down in the rocking ride. She and Sydney start to talk.

"Sydney, I'm happy you came to me before we started planning the wedding to talk about Gage. Now why were you mean to him?"

"I saw Gage with another woman. So I thought being mean to him would get back at him."

"Sydney, you and Gage are not even dating."

"I know that."

"I think about the first time you were mean to him for something."

"Well, I guess there was that time I saw him another woman and I found out it was Julie. They were just having lunch together and I walked in to get something eat when I saw him with her. I didn't give him a chance to explain. I was mean to him the rest of week."

"How did it feel?"

"Bad. That's the time I started liking Gage. He had almost asked for a new partner."

"What do mean he almost asked for a new partner?"

"Well, it started on the Saturday of the week I was mean to him."

(Flashback begins)

Sydney's Point of View

"Hey, Gage. You want to talk," says Sydney.

"No thanks. I just want for you stay away from me," says Gage.

"Look I'm sorry for being mean to me."

"Well, it's going to take a lot more than one sorry for whole week of being mean."

"Look, I didn't know it was your sister."

"Well, I made up my mind."

"Made up your mind about what?"

"I'm going to get a new partner."

"But why?"

"I don't want you as a partner anyone more."

All of sudden out nowhere, Sydney kisses Gage.

"Okay. I won't get a new partner anyone as long as you're not mean to me."

"Okay."

(Flashback ends)

"That was ending of Gage wanting a new partner."

"What happened with the kiss?"

"Nothing."

"That's not true."

"Well it is."

"Well, you've been mean to him. What will happen?"

"I don't know. He might not remember."

Then there was a knock at the door and Alex is about to get up.

"I get it, Alex. You just sit."

"Thanks, Sydney."

Sydney's Point of View

So Sydney goes and opens the door.

"Hey, Erika."

"Hey, Sydney. Where's Alex?"

"What do you mean?"

Sydney turns around and looks at the chair Alex was sitting at. Alex is not there. Then both women hear noise in the laundry room. So Erika heads over in that direction and Sydney closes the door.

Erika's Point of View

Erika walks in the laundry room and sees Alex getting a note book from one cabinet and then gets some different wedding magazines from another.

Alex's Point of View

She gets up and turns around.

"Hey, Erika."

"Hey, Alex. I have some magazines and a notebook."

"Okay. I was just getting some magazines that I thought you might not have. About the notebook, I getting the one from mine and Walker's wedding for ideas."

"Oh, okay."

"I also have run to the kicken real quick so I can get Trent and Carlos's address for you."

"Okay. I'm going to sit in the living room."

"Alright."

So two women head their two different ways and Alex went to grab the piece of paper from the kicken. She headed afterward to the living room. As she had gotten into there, Sydney and Erika were looking at Angela.

"Alex, she's really cute."

"Thanks, Sydney."

"I wish I had a baby like her."

"Well, that wish might come true now that you are getting married you getting close."

"Yeah I know. Thanks for confronting thought."

"You welcome. Let's get started with finish planning for the wedding."

"Okay," says Erika and Sydney together.

So the three women go ahead and head to a seat. Erika and Sydney sit on the couch and Alex sits on the chair next to Angela. Erika get the magazines and notebook out of the book bag and hands the notebook to Sydney and a magazine to her also.

All of sudden, Sydney starts getting all upset and Alex gets up. She walks over to her.

"Can I go call Gage?" asks Sydney.

"Sure," says Alex, "There is one in the kicken and one upstairs in Walker and mine's bedroom."

"Can I use the one in Walker and yours bedroom?"

"Sure."

Sydney's Point of View

Sydney gets up and hurries up the stairs. She opens the door to master bedroom and walks over to the phone. She picks it up and dials the number for the phone on Gage's desk.

"Hello, Ranger Gage speaking."

"Gage, its Sydney."

"What do you want?" says Gage in mad voice.

"Please don't get new a partner. I'm really sorry for what I did. I saw you with another woman and I just don't like it," says Sydney as she starts crying.

"We're not even dating and I haven't even thought about getting a new partner. So please stop crying, you're making me get upset."

"Okay. I got to go."

"Alright, bye."

So Sydney hangs up the phone and walks back down stairs to living room and goes back to the couch. She sits down and Alex and Erika start firing questions at her.

"What did he say?" asks Alex.

"How did he sound?" asks Erika.

"Well first all he sounded kind of mean but when I told him please don't get a partner."

As soon as Sydney had said that, another question was fired at.

"Was he going to get a new partner?" asks Erika.

"Hold on one minute and let me get there. What I saying was when he responded, he said we're not even dating and he hadn't crying, he said stop crying, you're make up me upset. Now Erika how did you know about the partner part?"

"Alex told me."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey, Sydney. Why don't you watch that movie with him he wanted to watch tonight?"

"Okay. I guess. I'll go call him again. I'm not doing it as a date."

"That's fine with the two of us," says Erika.

So Sydney heads this time to the phone in the kicken and dials the same number.

"Hey Ranger Gage speaking."

"Hey, about that movie you wanted us watch tonight. I was wondering if you still wanted to watch it together. But just so you get this clear, not as a date but just as friends."

"Sure. That's what I was thinking, too."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight. What time?"

"The movie starts at seven, why not six and we can just talk before hand. We can also order pizza."

"Okay."

So Sydney hangs up the phone and walks back over to the couch.

"What time are you going over there?"

"What is happening at Gage's?"

"What are you going to do to eat?"

"Okay. Slow down with the questions. He wants me to be there at six, the movie starts at seven, and we are going to have pizza."

"What are you going to do until the movie starts?"

"Just talk. Can we please get to finish plan the wedding?"

"Sure," says Erika and Alex both realizing this conversation is over.

Erika's Point of View

So the three woman start looking over magazines and Erika is checking what kind of items and information from Alex and Walker's wedding.

"So what have you girls figured out?" asks Erika.

"I think you should have Tom Brown be your minister like Walker and I had at our wedding," says Alex.

"I think that will be a good idea."

"I have found anything," says Sydney.

"Okay."

"Now Erika who do you think should be the Madden of Honor?" asks Alex.

"You, if you want to."

"I would love to. Who are going to be the bride maids?"

"The bride maids are Sydney, Amy, and Rebecca, my friend from collage."

"Who is going to be the best man?"

"Walker."

"Who is Grooms Men?"

"The groom's men are Gage, Simon, and Rodney, Jimmy's football friend."

"Okay. Which football team is he from, high school, collage, or NFL?"

"High school, but he's in the NFL."

"Okay. Wow," says Sydney.

"I think we're done."

"Wait a minute Erika, you still haven't chosen which flowers and how many of them," says Alex as she looks at Trivette and Erika's wedding plan notebook.

"I want roses, red and white. A dozen of each will be good. What do you girls think about that?"

"I think that's good," says Alex.

"So do I," says Sydney.

"Now we're done."

So Erika starts packing up the magazines and the notebook. She puts them in the backpack. She and Sydney walk over to the door.

Alex's Point of View

Sydney and Erika are at the door and Alex just remembers about Trent and Carlos's addresses.

"Erika, here. It's Trent and Carlos's addresses," says Alex.

"Thanks," says Erika.

Erika's Point of View

Erika puts it in her pocket.

Alex's Point of View

Once Alex is at the door, she unlocks the door and Erika and Sydney walk out to their respectful cars. They both got in their car and left.

Alex closes the door and locks it. She goes to check on Angela. She bends down next to rocking ride and sees that Angela is fast asleep. She picks her up and heads up the stairs to the nursery. She sets her down in her crib and hears the phone start to ring. She heads down the stairs and picks up the kicken phone.

"Hello, its Walker. I was wondering if you want to have lunch."

"Yeah, sure. Can we eat here? I'm tired."

"Yeah, we can eat at the ranch. Why are you tired? I thought with finish planning the wedding at the ranch you wouldn't be so tired."

"Yeah, well, I'll be fine. Can we talk about this more when you get here?"

"Sure."

So Alex hung up the phone and started fixing the salad. She got out the salad bag mix from the frig. She starts making the salad. After she is finished with the salad, she puts it on the table and walks over the chair in the living room again. She sits down and starts reading while she waits for Walker to come home.

After about an hour and half of waiting, she wakes up and starts smelling food. She then realizes she had fallen asleep. Walker walks over to her and kneels down next to the chair.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. Lunch is ready."

"Okay. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep."

"It's okay, but I think Angela is hungry too."

So Alex gets up and they both walk up the stairs to the nursery. Alex picks up Angela and sits in the rocking chair. She pulls down her shirt and starts to feed her. As soon as she is finished eating she is fast asleep. Alex gets up and put Angela back in her crib.

After that, she and Walker head back down stairs to eat. They sit down at the table and begin putting salad on their palate.

"What you guy talk about when you planning the wedding besides that?"

"Well Sydney starts getting all upset when we first started. She asks if she could call Gage. I told her we had a phone in the kicken and in our room. So she used the one in our room. They made up about her saying those mean things to him. Later after that, she called him back again and they're going to watch a movie at his place."

"So is it going to be a date?"

"No, just wanted it as friends this time."

"At least they're doing something together."

"That's right. That's a start."

"Yeah it is."

After about twenty more minutes, they finished eating. Walker did the dishes and Alex went upstairs to lie down. Walker left to go back to work.

What is going to happen on Gage and Sydney's friends evening?

What going to happen next?


	4. Chapter 3

Friends Evening and Big Trouble

After about four hours of resting, Alex feels someone lie down next to her. She turns around on the bed and sees Walker lying on his back holding Angela.

"Hey, what are we having for dinner?" asks Alex.

"I could make steaks and something on the side if we have them," says Walker.

"Yeah we have steaks. We also have a couple things we could put on the side."

"Okay, I guess that's what I'll make."

"Well, that sounds good."

So Walker sets Angela down next to Alex and heads down stairs.

So Walker heads down stairs and starts cooking the dinner. He gets the steaks from the frig and walks over to the counter. He sets them down and gets a plate from the cabinet. He opens the package that the steaks are in and sets them on the plate. He walks over to another cabinet to grab seasonings and walks backs over to the steaks. He seasons the steaks and takes the plate and heads out to the grill.

Once Walker is at the grill, he turns it on and lets it heat up. He puts the steaks on the grill and lets them cook. After about fifteen minutes, they're done. So he heads back inside and the phone starts ringing. He walks over and picks up the phone.

"Hello, Walker," says Walker.

"It's Billy. I've got some information you might want."

"Billy, I'm at home right now and I'm trying to cook dinner. Alex is tired in all."

"All I can tell you on the phone is it's about a bomb that going to put in a store. I got to go."

"Wait where can I meet you at?"

"An old brick warehouse on Main Street. You just had a bust there a week ago. Meet me there in an hour and half."

"Okay. I'll meet you there."

Walker hung up the phone thinking there was something really wrong about this phone call. He was also thinking might as well talk to the guy because of the information he was given. He should also bring someone along with him. So he picked up the phone and dialed Trivette's number.

"Hello, Trivette here."

"Hey, it's Walker."

"What is it you called about?"

"I just got called by one of our informants and he said there is a bomb about to be put in a store."

"Walker, we better go talk to him. We never no which store they're going to put the bomb in."

"Alright I'll come get you after I put these steaks in the frig and talk to Alex."

"Okay. You want me to call Sydney and Gage?"

"No thanks. Just let them their evening."

"Okay. Bye."

So Walker walks over and grabs a bag. He put the steaks in and put them in the frig. He heads up stairs and walks in his and Alex's bed room.

"Hey, Alex. I've got to get going. An informant just called with some important information."

"Okay. When will you get home it?"

"It might be late."

"Okay."

Walker walks over to her and kisses her. He heads out the door and down the stairs. He grabs his keys and gun belt. He unlocks the door and heads to his truck. He gets in and leaves.

Sydney pulls her car in the driveway and parks it. She gets out and locks it. She heads up to the front door and knocks. It was exactly six o'clock. A couple of minutes later, the door started opening and Gage had appeared.

"Hey, Syd. Come on in," says Gage.

"Okay."

So Gage opens the door the rest of the way and Sydney comes in. She heads in and they go sit on the couch.

"Do you want to have pizza before we start the movie and we can have popcorn while we are watching the movie?"

"That sounds good."

"What would like on your pizza?"

"I would like pepperonis and cheese. What would you like?"

"I want a pizza filled with meat."

"So we just get half pepperoni and cheese and half filled with meat."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Gage pulls out his cell phone and calls the number.

"Hello Domino's Pizza. This is Randy. How may I take your order?"

"Yes this is Gage. I would like a pizza with half pepperoni and cheese and half filled with meat."

"Okay. What's the address?"

"367 Rosemary road."

"It will be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay."

Ten minutes after picking up Trivette, Walker and Trivette headed to the location Walker was given.

"Walker, why do you think he gave the main part of the problem without you showing up to a place?"

"Well, I was about not to come and then that's when he menchined the case and all, that's when I got worried."

"Okay. So you think there is a really big problem."

"Yes."

"So what do you think he'll talk about?"

"I don't know. I think we will just have to be careful."

After about twenty minutes of driving, they arrived at the warehouse. Walker starts sniffing and soon, he smells something. It smells like blood.

"Hey, Trivette, do you smell anything?" asks Walker checking with Trivette before confirming that what he smells is something bad.

Trivette starts sniffing for a couple minutes and he starts smelling blood and starts backing away from the building.

"Hey, Trivette, where are you going?"

"I'm just staying away from that smell of blood."

"Trivette we have to find the informant and hope he is alright."

"Okay," says Trivette as he pulls out his gun and starts heading in the direction of smell of the blood.

Walker pulls out his gun and starts following Trivette. They walk through the door way and into the main part of the warehouse. As Walker got in past the door way, he started sniffing some more and then he started walking again. As he stopped walking, he realized the smell was really bad. He looked ahead and saw there was blood on the door way. He carefully opened the door and there was the informant laying on the ground. Walker walked over to him and knelt down. A minute later, Trivette showed up.

"Trivette, call the forences team."

"Okay."

So Trivette heads out of the room to get away from the smell and gets on his cell phone. He dials the number and waits for the building to answer which holds the forences team.

"Hello, Randy. How may I help you?"

"Ranger Trivette, I need a forences team at 367 Main Street. My partner and I found our dead informant."

"Okay. The team will be there in about twenty minutes."

So Trivette hangs up the cell phone and walks back into the room.

"Walker, I called the forences team. I'm going to wait outside for them."

Trivette starts heading out the door, but just before he makes it out the door, he sees Walker looking at something.

"Hey Walker, what have you found?"

"I don't know. When will the forences team be here?"

"The man I talked to said about twenty minutes."

"Okay. I'll wait until they get here so I can find out the paper says without getting my finger prints all over it."

Trivette headed out of the room and went the same way Walker and him came in. Once he got outside the warehouse, he sat down at the door way and waited for forences team to show up.

On the out skirts of Dallas, a group of group of guys and one woman sitting in a warehouse discussing plans and ideas and just talking about what their plans are and about a dead person.

"When do you think the rangers will find out the clue we left for them with their dead informant?" asks Robby.

"Well it will be easy for them to find but they will have a way to decipher the clue. That's means they'll have less time to find the bomb," answers Randy, the man in charge.

"Hopefully that Ranger Trivette's fiancé shows up and goes inside the building around the time the bomb goes off," says Harry.

"What if the female ranger goes in with them?" asks Rebecca.

"We'll just have to make sure she doesn't find the bomb."

Randy starts getting some paper together so they can make a plan.

"This will be the bomb they don't stop. Each ranger will lose someone they love. Ranger Walker will lose two, his wife and his daughter."

So Randy starts writing down his ideas to keep the three ladies in the building till the bomb goes off. He hands to Rebecca and the paper gets past around until everybody has written down their ideas. Billy hands the paper back to Randy.

"Alright I have looked over everybody's ideas and I think we should listen to Rebecca's. Rebecca here's the piece of paper back and go ahead with your idea."

"Well my idea works around my friend working in the store. She can get me a date tomorrow around the same and she will bring her daughter and act like she keeps on running off. The ranger can come infer and that should give us time to keep them in the building until the bomb goes off."

"When will you be able to get out?" asks Harry.

"Well with the daughter running keep running off I should be able to leave."

"You know you'll need to leave the daughter or the ranger will get supises."

"Okay."  
>"So how does everyone like the plan?"<p>

"It will work," says Robby.

Everyone else nods their head.

About five minutes later, the forences team shows up and Trivette gets up. He heads over to the leader of the team.

"Hi Ranger Trivette, come on. I'll show you where the body is."

"Okay."

Trivette starts turning around and head towards the building. He walks in the main part of the building and follows the same path he followed behind Walker before. Trivette and the forences team step into the room.

"Hey Rodney," says Walker, "You mind getting something out of Billy's pocket for me?"

"Do you mind telling me which pocket?"

"Sure, no problem. It would be the pocket on my side."

"Okay."

So Rodney walks over to Walker's side and when he looks down, he sees a piece of paper sticking out of the pocket. He bends down and carefully pulls out the paper and unfolds it so they are able to look at it. Then he walks over to box containing all their equipment and grabs a bag. He places the paper in the bag and walks back over and hands it to Walker.

"Hey, Trivette do you mind running to the truck to get a piece of paper and a pen so I can write down this code."

"Sure."

So Trivette heads out of the room and Walker watches the team members work to get information.

A couple minutes later, Trivette comes back in the room and hands the piece of paper and pen to Walker. Walker goes and sits down on the stairs that are right behind him. He grabs a piece of wood and first checks to see if there are nails on it. He sees that there are none, he sets the wood on his lap and lays the paper on that. He starts writing down what the note says.

After Walker is finished writing it down, he hands it back to Rodney.

Rodney puts in a compartment in the box.

"Walker we'll run some tests on it as soon as we can and we'll get the tests to you soon."

"Okay."

So Walker and Trivette head back down the path and out the building. Walker walks over to the driver's side and Trivette heads the passenger side. They both get in and Walker starts driving.

"We'll head back to headquarters so I can put this on my desk. Then we'll head home."

"Okay."

Back at Gage's apartment, Sydney and Gage had just finished eating and were waiting for the movie to start. Gage had put the popcorn in the microwave and was standing next to it waiting for it to be done.

"Gage why don't you come sit down and we can talk."

"It's only got thirty seconds to go."

"Okay."

Thirty seconds later there was ding. So Sydney decided to wait for him.

Gage pulled the popcorn out of the microwave. He got a pair of seizers from the drawer and he cut the bag. He poured the popcorn into the bowl and headed over to the couch.

Once Gage is at the couch, he sits down and moved some covers over that were all over Sydney to cover some of him.

"Why did you say want the day to yourself?"

"Well, I kind of saw something thing I didn't like that you were doing and…"

"What you see that you didn't like?"

"Would you please let me finish what I'm saying before you start talking?"

"Sure."

"So as I was saying, when I saw what I didn't like and I decided that I was going mean to you."

Gage starts opening his mouth to say something, but he sees Sydney giving him a mean look.

"Okay, Gage. I saw you with a woman."

"But that's the same thing you got mad me last time and we're not even dating. That's got to mean you like me."

"Okay. I like you, but not enough to start a relationship. Give me to after the wedding to decide."

"That's fine with me. I'm just happy to know you like me a little."

"Hey what time is it?"

"It's 6:58. With that time in mind I'll grab the remote and turn the T.V. to the channel."

Gage starts looking around for the T.V. remote. In a couple minutes he finds it under a couple magazines on a coffee table. He grabs it and sits back down. He turns the T.V. on and changes it to the channel. After watching the ending credits to last movie, the movie starts and across the screen reads Delta Force.

Walker and Trivette were about five minutes away from the Ranger building and Trivette is asking too many questions.

"Trivette if you ask another question…"

"Okay I'm sorry, but please one more."

"Fine."

"What were you and Gage talking about in the office?"

"Trivette, like Gage and I told you then it was nothing."

"Then if it was nothing why Gage look so upset when I walked in."

"Alright I'll tell you, but you better not tell Gage."

"Okay."

"You know how yesterday Gage was asking Sydney if she wanted to come to his place for dinner, but she told him she wanted to day to herself. Well before you had gotten in the office, I got a call from Alex saying that both Erika and Sydney were coming to help plan the wedding. I told Alex that's just mean to Gage. After I had hung up the phone, Gage asked what do you mean that's just mean to Gage. I said that Alex told me that Sydney and Erika were coming to help plan the wedding. He just asked me questions about why she going to help plan the wedding when she wanted the day to herself and stuff like that."

"Thanks for telling me."

Walker drove into a parking spot and parked. He and Trivette got out and walked over to the entrance of the ranger building. They walked through the doors and to the elevator. They put in the floor number and waited for the elevator to go to their floor.

Once the elevator was at their floor, they got off and headed down the hall to the Company B office. Walker opened the door and walked over to his desk as Trivette did the same.

"Walker, why don't you hand the code to me so I start deciphering it in the morning? I have nothing to do in the morning."

"Sure that sounds like a good idea."

So Trivette walks over to Walker's desk and takes the code. He walks back over his desk and opens the desk drawer and pulls out a sticky note. He writes DECIPHER IN MORNING on the sticky note and puts it on the piece of paper.

Walker and Trivette both turn off lights and walk out the door and head home for the night.

Will Rebecca's plan work?

Will Trivette keep quiet about what Walker has told him?

Will Walker, Trivette, and Gage be able to decipher the code in time?


	5. Chapter 4

Figuring Out The Code and Getting Ready

About eight thirty, Walker arrived at Ranger Headquarters. He parked his car and started heading into the building. As soon as he got in the building, he went to elevator and hit the number to the floor he going to. As soon as he arrives at the floor, he sees Sydney.

"What are you doing here? You usually aren't here this early. What's with the look on your face?"

"I decided to get here early because I wanted to be able to leave early so I could help Erika find her dress. Her appointment is at 1:30. Well Brisco said I could leave about forty minutes early. About the look on my face, Gage and I had a very good evening and the movie he choose had Chuck Norris in it."

"Okay."

Sydney starts heading off toward their office.

"Hey, Sydney wait. Do you know if Alex is coming to help her pick out a dress?" She didn't mention it to me."

"What she told me is she didn't know. It depends on how she feels."

"I'll call her when I get to my desk."

"Okay."

So Walker and Sydney head down the hall and Sydney opens the door. They walk through and head to their desks.

Once Walker is at his desk, he sits down and picks up the phone.

"Hey, Alex, it's Walker. Sydney and I were wondering, are you were going to help Erika pick out her dress?"

"Yes, I am. I am going to take Angela with me. I going to rest until then," says Alex.

"Okay. Bye."

Walker hangs up the phone and Sydney walks over to his desk.

"What did she say?"

"Yes, she can come but she is going rest until then."

"Okay."

Meanwhile about five feet away from Walker's desk, Trivette was just starting to work on the code. He placed it in the printer to scan the code into the computer.

After setting it up, it was scanned into the computer in a of couple minutes. So Trivette waited and once it was done, he took the paper from the printer and waited to see what the results were.

When Trivette was satisfied with the results, he pulled the program he was going use to scan it into the computer. As soon as it was up, he hit Decipher and the computer started deciphering it. Trivette looked to see how long it would take and it said at least five hours or more.

He gets up and heads over to Walker's desk.

"How long should it take?" asks Walker.

"It will take about five hours or more. It's a lot to decipher," says Trivette.

"That's means we should know half of it about eleven thirty and about two o'clock it should be done."

"Wait Sydney is leaving at one fifteen," says Gage.

"So that's mean we'll be down a ranger and everyone will have to be extra careful."

"Who will I have for a partner?"

"You won't have one."

"Okay. I guess that's fine with me."

"Let's go ahead and get some paperwork done. We'll wait for the phone call to see what the rest of the tests say."

"Okay."

So everyone gets started on paperwork. Walker starts thinking to himself, why Alex is tired all the time.

Meanwhile, Randy and the others are starting to get ready. Robby, the bomb expert, is putting the last touches on the bomb and putting it into the bag.

"Robby, hurry up."

"Okay, okay, I'm almost finished. We still have about five hours. What's the hurry?"

"We've got to get this bomb in the store and in a good place this time."

"Okay. What about Rebecca's friend? Is she going to do what we say?"

"Yes, she doesn't know she and her daughter are going to die when the bomb goes off. All she knows is she is a part of some plan."

"Won't she know what the plan is when she sees us bring the bag with the bomb? And won't it give her more of a clue when we set up everything," says Harry.

"She won't because nobody will be in the room with us and we will be acting like workers."

"Okay."

So everybody starts packing up the stuff and putting it in the van. On the side of the van the sign read Maintance. As soon as all the stuff is in, everybody gets in and Randy starts taking off.

After about ten minutes of driving, Randy stops the van. He drops off half of team at a warehouse and the rest of them head to the dress store. He parks in the maintance parking spot and heads to the back door. He opens the door and waits for Harry and Robby to come in the building with the bags. They head to the maintance room and close the door. Then Robby starts opening bags and carefully pulling things out. The last thing he pulls out is the bomb. He quickly checks it over and sees that everything is working fine.

"So how does the bomb check out?" asks Robby.

"It checks out fine. I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Okay. Harry, go to see what time the appointments are that we need."

"Okay."

So Harry goes and heads to managers room. He knocks on the door.

"Come in."

So Harry opens the door and walks in.

"Sit down. What do you need, Matt?"

Harry goes ahead and sits down.

"I was wondering when Erika Carter and Rebecca Woods' appointments are?"

"Well, they are around 1:30. Erika Carter is exactly 1:30 and Rebecca Woods is 1:20."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I know Rebecca's fiancé and I just making sure she had an appointment. I also know Erika Carter."

"Oh okay. If that's all, you can leave."

So Harry heads out and heads back to maintance room. Once he is there, he opens the door and sees that Robby is almost done.

"Are we going to have to wait until about twenty minutes before the bomb goes off?"

"No," says Randy.

"How is that possible?"

"I've set it so that the bomb will go off with us there."

"Oh okay."

"I'm done with the bomb. It is set to go off at one fifty."

"Okay. Then let's head back to the warehouse where the others are."

Robby grabs the bags and follows Harry and Randy out to the van. They get in and start driving to the warehouse.

Meanwhile at the warehouse where Rebecca and RJ were dropped off, they were setting up the snipers in case help arrive. RJ and a couple of friends of Randy were the ones that were going to use the snipers. After a couple of minutes they were set up and Randy had showed up.

"Alright everybody Erika Carter's appointment will be at 1:30. She probably will bring Sydney Cooke and Alex Walker. Alex Walker will bring her daughter, Angela. Rebecca's appointment is at 1:20. She'll have her friend's daughter with her. As soon as the appointment starts, the daughter will start running off. That will get Sydney's attention and then we create chaos. Then about twenty more minutes and the bomb goes off."

Back at the ranger building, the computer has almost given them their first half of the code.

"Trivette, what does it say?"

"It about a block away from…"

"Well, we definitely know the last part is this warehouse."

"Walker, there is nothing near that warehouse except for warehouses."

"I know that, but so far that's all we got."

So Walker started checking on buildings that would have meaning to the bad guys near the warehouse district. He saw nothing because they didn't know who the bad guys are, but started wondering what if the building had meaning to cops that were chasing the group. He didn't think that was possible so he left it aside. He'd talk to Trivette about it.

"Trive..."

Ring went the phone.

"Hello, this is Walker."

"Walker, it's Rodney. I've got some information on that piece of paper. I'll send it to Trivette's computer. The team is working on Billy."

"Okay."

So Walker hangs up the phone.

"Trivette, please bring up your e-mail. Rodney was going to send us the information he got from the piece of paper with the code."

"Okay."

So Trivette brings up his e-mail and there is one from Rodney. He pulls it up and it's got a name, Harry O'Rilly.

"Walker, I think we have one of the guys. The name is Harry O'Rilly."

Walker gets up and walks over.

"Pull him up."

"Okay."

So Trivette pulls him up and they get a list of information. There is no house number, though.

"We have his criminal record, birth date, and nothing much to go on."

Walker heads back to his desk and sits down.

"Let's put his picture out in the news. Hopefully we get something."

So Trivette calls the news station."

"Hello, I'm Ranger Trivette. I was wondering if you could put a picture of guy in the news for us."

"Sure. Just send it to us."

So Trivette pulls up his e-mail again and opens a new message. He types the news station e-mail in the send to box and puts the picture in the information box. Then he hits send.

"Okay. I sent it."

"Okay, it will be on the one o'clock news."

"Thanks."

Trivette hangs up the phone.

"Walker, it's done."

"Okay. Let's get started on more paperwork."

As Trivette gets started on his paperwork, he starts to think about the conversation he had with Walker. He wanted to ask how it was going with Sydney now, but he doesn't want Gage to get mad at him. What happens if he starts the conversation and Gage doesn't get mad in the beginning? Should he just finish the conversation?

After thinking for a couple of minutes, he decides to start the conversation.

"Gage, how did your night go with Sydney after the problem you had before?"

"It wasn't really that bad. I found out she likes me a little. So we had a good time. Walker told you about the phone call from Alex."

"Yes, he did."

Walker decides to get in on the conversation.

"Well, he was bugging me nonstop and so I had to say something."

"So you just told him the whole thing."

"Well, he stopped bugging me afterwards. Plus you had a good night so what the difference."

"Yeah, I guess that's okay."

"Let's get back to work."

What do you think is going to happen to Harry? What problems will it cause?

What going to happen next?


	6. Chapter 5

Getting The Dress and Getting Some Unusual Help

After about fifthteen minutes of setting up, the news came on. Randy was not very interested until he saw Harry's face. It said if you seen this man, please contact the Texas Rangers. Randy started fiddling around with the gun in his pocket. After the rest of the team including Harry, who now was especially nervous knowing that the manager had seen his face, saw the news and Randy fiddling with the gun.

"Whoa Randy we can just take out the manager."

"Taking out the manager means going back into the store and easily blowing our cover," said a very mad Randy who had just stood up and was starting to aim the gun, "Plus killing you they would have a body to find instead of a bomb to find. The bomb would go off with their loved ones inside and they could do nothing."

"You can't be saying th..," says Harry.

Then a gun goes off and Harry goes to the ground.

"At," finished Harry as he dies.

"Let's pick up his body and take out to the warehouse. We'll tell the manger to send them out there."

Robby, RJ, and Randy pick up the body and place it in the van. Randy walks over to Rebecca.

"You better get ready. Take Liz with you. You'll look better with two people."

"Okay. That means the both of us are coming out."

"Yes that's right. When are you supposed to get there?"

"About one ten."

"Okay."

Randy went and got the keys. Randy, Robby, and RJ headed to and got in the van. Randy started the car and they headed to the warehouse. Randy got on his cell phone and called the manager.

"Hello it' the manager at the Dallas Dress Store," says Matt.

"Listen very careful or you will die."

"Okay."

"You've seen the man's face that is on T.V."

"Yes, I saw him today. He asked for two appointments and left. What do you want to know about him?"

"He was just killed. Call and tell the rangers they will find his body at the warehouse they found their informant. Don't say where you saw him or someone will get hurt."

"Okay."

So Randy hung up the phone and they were about five minutes from the warehouse. After turning a left and right, they had arrived at the warehouse. Randy stopped and parked the van. The three of them got out and took Harry's body. They put it where the informant's body was.

Meanwhile the manager got on the phone and calls the Rangers.

"Hello's Ranger Walker," says Walker.

"Hello it's the manager from Dallas Dress Store."

"What do you need?"

"I saw that man you are looking for. A man called and said you'll find him dead in the warehouse you found your informant."

"Did the man say his man?"

"No. That's all he said."

"Okay."

Matt hung wipped his brow. He didn't like lying to the rangers, but he want anyone to get hurt including himself.

At the Ranger Building, Walker got Trivette and Gage together.

"The manager of Dallas Dress Store called and said he saw Harry. He said we'll find Harry where we found our dead informant."

"Walker, that's where Erika's appointment is."

"Okay. Trivette and Gage go to the store and some other ranger will come with me. Elisha, call me when the code is finished."

"Yes, sir," says Elisha.

"Okay," says Trivette and Gage.

So Walker walks over to Ranger Ben Jenkins's desk.

"I was wondering if you and your partner can come with me to check out some information."

"Sure."

So Walker, Jenkins, and his partner headed out the Company B door and to the elevator. As soon as they were outside they headed to their cars. They hopped in and started driving.

After about five minutes of driving, Walker started thinking again what if the stores were personal to the cops chasing them. Trivette had said that Erika was getting her dress for the store the manager called from. The manager had probably seen Harry at the wedding store. Only if they knew what he was doing there. Also targeting this store would Walker would lose a wife and a baby, Trivette would lose his fiancé, and Gage would lose the woman he loved. The cons get a winning situation. Walker picked up the phone and called Sydney.

"Sydney, its Walker. I know you are off duty right now, but I think they are targeting the wedding store. Can you talk to the manager and call me back? I'll ask Trivette to send a picture of the man he saw."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Walker hangs up with Sydney and calls Trivette.

"Hello Ranger Trivette."

"Trivette, send a picture of Harry to Sydney."

"Okay. Why?"

"I think the wedding store is the target."

"Okay. What Erika and the others?"

"They need to continue on like normal or the cons are going to think something is up."

At the wedding store, Rebecca was going to get her friend's daughter.

"Look, you are going to keep on running off and get the female rangers attention. This is what she looks like."

Rebecca hands the five year old a picture.

"Okay."

So Rebecca and the daughter headed back to the waiting room to wait with Liz for them to call on Rebecca. Rebecca noticed Sydney had already arrived and was heading to the manager's office.

"Rebecca, I think we have a problem. What if the manager says something?"

"He won't, not with what Randy had said to him."

"Okay."

Sydney walks to the manager's office and knocks. She then backs off and waits for the door to open. The door opens and Bill sees Sydney then he sees the ranger badge. He starts closing the door and Sydney stops him.

"Sir, we need to talk."

"I don't know anything."

Sydney pulls out the picture of Harry.

"You said you saw the man?"

"Yes."

"I need to know the location."

"I don't remember."

"Yes, you do."

"Okay. He was here around eight thirty. I don't know what he was doing."

"Okay. Thanks."

Sydney starts walking in the back end of the hallway. She gets on her cell phone and call Walker.

"Walker."

"It's Sydney. He saw him here around eight thirty."

"Okay. Be alert for anything that is up."

"You got it, Walker."

Unknown to the Walker, Sydney, Gage, Trivette, Alex, and Erika was the bomb was about to go off at any time. As Sydney walked out of the hallway, Rebecca noticed that she probably knew the bomb was in the store.

Rebecca started headed towards the back door. The only problem was she didn't want to lose her friend and her daughter. She knew Randy was going to mad at her, but she headed back to get the two of them. After she started to walk back there to get them, she decided she was going to tell the female ranger instead so nobody died. She was tired of being bad. She also knew she would get a lot less of sentence if she told them. So she headed past her dress room and headed into the main waiting room. She walked up to the ranger and tried to get her attention.

Sydney starts hearing all kinds of commotion to her left and turns that way. She sees a woman jumping up and down. She walks over to her.

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure."

So Sydney and Rebecca walk into the hallway.

"What do you need?"

"My name is Rebecca. You were asking the manager about a bomb possible being the store."

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I'm working with the team that put the bomb in the store."

"Up against the wall. You are under arrest."

"Wait a minute. I know where the bomb is and know other information."

"Okay. What do you know?"

"Three members of the team came here around eight thirty. They put a bomb in the closet. I say more, but the bomb is about to go off any second. Another thing that you need to right now is that the warehouse across from the building has snipers pointing their guns to the entrance of the store. When the cops come or otherwise your team, they are going to shot them so they don't have a chance to stop the bomb."

Rebecca turns and Sydney puts cuffs on her.

"They started walking out of the hallway."

"If I walk out there with these cuffs on, they'll believe that I betrayed them. Then they will start shooting everyone."

"Okay. I'll take the cuffs off, but better not try anything. Who else knows about the plan?"

"I have my friend and her daughter in the store, but they don't know anything."

"So you were about to get them killed."

"I was coming back for them when I changed my mind instead to tell you about the bomb and the snipers."

"How did you know I was a ranger?"

"You are one of the four people my boss wanted dead."

"You mean this bomb was meant for Alex, Angela, Erika, and me."

"Yes, but they also wanted a large amount of people to die too."

"Okay. I'm going to call my boss," Sydney said while taking of the cuffs, "Go over to the waiting room and sit down. Not near my friends."

"Okay."

Sydney pulled out her cell phone and called Walker.  
>"Walker, its Sydney. I found out the bomb was here. One of the members of the team came to me and told me where the bomb is. Where are Gage and Trivette?"<p>

"They are on their way to the store."

"Walker, call them and tell them to come in the back way. There are snipers pointing their guns to the entrance of the store," said Sydney then she realized that Walker was no longer on the phone.

Meanwhile, Walker hangs up on Sydney after he heard entrance. He knew which entrance she was talking about.

"Trivette, where are you?"

"I'm about to turn onto the street of the wedding store."

"STOP."

Walker heard Trivette put on his brakes really fast and heard Gage curse.

"What is it, Walker?"

"One of the team members came to Sydney and told where the bomb is. She also told her that there were snipers pointing at the entrance. So you'll be shot if you enter through the entrance."

"Okay. So we'll go the back way. What do we do about the snipers?"

"The rangers that I'm with and I are going to take care of them."

"Call S.."

"Okay. Meet you at the store when I'm done."

"Okay."

Walker got off the walkie talkie and made full turn from one side of the road to other. Then he started heading to the warehouse.

"Walker, I thought we were heading to the warehouse where the body is."

"Sydney is inside the store with the bomb. One of the team members told her that there are snipers pointing their guns at the entrance. So we are going to deal with them."

"What about the body?"

"Can you call the police to go down there and check it out?"

"Sure."

"You can also tell forensic to go down there, too."

"Okay."

"I'll call S.W.A.T."

"Okay."

So Walker started concentrating on the road so they could get there faster. He started hoping that Trivette, Gage, and Sydney could figure out the bomb in time. He knew they would, he was just worried. He had a family on the line, but then again so did Trivette. Gage had finally gotten Sydney to realize she like him.

Meanwhile behind the store, Gage and Trivette are arriving. They get out of the cars, guns at the ready. They start heading very carefully to the back door. They knock on it after realizing it is locked.

Sydney hears the knock where she is and heads to the door to open it. She opens it and Gage and Trivette come in. They all head over to Rebecca and Trivette starts taking charge since Walker isn't there.

"Where is the bomb?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but the guys left the warehouse wearing maintenance worker's clothing and they were going to do something on the first floor."

"How do you know then that the bomb is in this store?"

"Because I'm the one made the plan and I said that Erika Carter was getting her dress at the dress and that she would have Sydney Cooke, Alex Walker, and Angela Walker with her. I also said that we could kill their ranger loved ones at the same time. I have the plan right here. I told Randy I should keep it."

"May I have the plan and who is Randy?"

Rebecca hands Trivette the plan and starts explaining who Randy is.

"Randy is the leader of the team. He makes the calls and is the one that killed Harry."

"Trivette, Harry is the guy whose face we put on the news," says Gage.

"Yeah, you are right. That's the guy that the manager told Walker was at the warehouse that the informant was killed about."

"Who called the manager to tell him not to say anything?" said Sydney after she remembered how scared the manager was when he saw her badge.

"Randy. He threatened that if the manager said anything, somebody would get hurt."

"Does the manger know about the bomb?"

"No."

"If he knew, he would know that somebody was going to get hurt anyway."

"Gage, let's go check the maintenance closet. Sydney stay with her. I don't want her to try anything."

"Okay," says Sydney and Gage together.

Will Randy thinks something is up when Rebecca doesn't come out the store when the bomb is about to go off?

What Walker be able to nail the bust with snipers?

Will Gage and Trivette be able to stop the bomb?

Will the rangers lose more than just their loved ones? Will they lose some of their own?

What will happen next?


	7. Chapter 6

The Busts Go Down

Randy decided to wait an extra five minutes before deciding that Rebecca might off turned on them and they should leave the warehouse or if the ranger had possible figured out what was going on.

"Randy, do you think Rebecca went soft on us?"

"I don't know. I hope not."

"Randy, I see cops."

"Then shoot like you are supposed to."

"Randy they are headed straight towards us. They're not headed towards the store."

"That means Rebecca turned on us. Let's get packed up and get out of here."

"Okay," said the rest of men in the warehouse.

After a couple minutes they headed out to the car and were attacked by Walker and the rangers. Randy started heading off in the other direction and Walker followed him.

Walker gotten a call a couple minutes before he got there saying the bomb was meant for Alex and his daughter, Angela along with Erika and Sydney. Walker and Randy took off in the long chase that ended with Walker penning Randy in a corner of a couple of warehouses.

Randy decided he fight it out not knowing that Walker knew the bomb was meant for family and friends.

"I'm going to break every part of your body."

"Then start breaking."

Randy charged at Walker and Walker easily side stepped him. Randy turned around and punched Walker in the face. Walker returned that move with a punch to the stomach. Randy doubled over for a second and quickly went back up when he saw a kick coming towards his face. Then realizing after he'd been kicked, he should have stayed down. He went down hard. After realizing that Walker knew who the bomb was meant for, he stayed down. Walker turned Randy over and cuffed him. He started leading back to where the others were.

Once Walker got there, he set Randy down. Randy looking around and noticed that only Robby and one of the snipers were alive. His criminal family was gone because of a traitor. Rebecca would pay.

Walker walked over to the other rangers.

"I headed to the store to check on my family and the other rangers."

"Okay."

Walker walked over to his truck and got in. After about fifthteen minutes, he was there. He hoped out and noticed that Trivette and Gage were standing outside of the building.

"Why are you standing outside the store? Did something happen?"

"No nothing happened. Since everything is fine now, the woman insisted they finish finding the dress. Erika did not want to post-pone the wedding."

"Okay."

"What happened at the warehouse?"

"Randy and I dold it out and he stopped once he knew realized that I knew the bomb was meant for the woman. Once we got back to the warehouse, he found out that all of his team had been killed except for the two men. He had a look of revenge in his eyes."

"You think he is going to try to go after Rebecca."

"Yeah I do. Let's head back and start doing the paperwork. I think the girls are be a while."

"Okay."

Walker went and got back in his car. Gage and Trivette headed to the back of the store and got in Gage's car and they left. Walker got on the phone and dialed Alex's number.

"Hello, Alex."

"Hey, Walker. Angela and I are fine."

"Okay. The guys and I are headed back to the Ranger office to do paperwork."

"Okay."

In Gage's car, a whole different conversation was happening.

"Gage, that was really close."

"Yeah, I know. The timer said it was about to go off in five minutes."

"Five minutes seems like a long time until you have to do something under pressure."

Trivette and Gage's minds go back to when Gage and Sydney had said okay. Gage and Trivette headed to find the maintenance closet when Rebecca said in the back on the left side. So they headed in that direction and along the back wall, they found the closet. Trivette put his ear to the door and heard a clicking sound. He tried to open the door, but was locked.

"Let me try to use to the butt of my gun," says Gage

"Why don't we get the key from the manager?"

"Then we have the problem he calls Randy and tells him what we are doing."

"Yeah, you are right."

Trivette backs up and Gage breaks the door handle with the butt of his gun. Trivette opens the door and sees the bomb. They only had five minutes.

"How many minutes do we have Trivette?"

"Five."

"That's not much."

"Yeah you're right. There is blue and red wire."

"I think we should ask Rebecca," says Gage.

"I think you're right," says Trivette as he takes off at a run to get to Rebecca.

"Rebecca, there is a blue and red wire, which are we supposed to cut."

"The red wire," says Rebecca.

Trivette runs back and with only a minute left, cuts the red wire. He closes his eyes thinking something is going to happen, but nothing happens. The clock has stopped and the bomb has not gone off. Everyone is fine.

"That was crazy," Gage says as his mind is back in the present."

"Yeah, that was. I'm happy there is still going to be a wedding."

"Me, too, I'm happy that still have Sydney who has finally said she likes me, even if it is a little."

Back in the truck, Walker is thinking the same thing. That he still has a wife and a daughter. It's not every day a criminal protects the innocence people. In about a week, they are going to do Trivette's wedding.

The only thing left for the wedding was getting the tuxes. He hoped nothing would go wrong this time.

Will something else happen before the wedding?

Will Randy try to get revenge on Rebecca?

Will something happen when they get the tuxes?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Payback Time

That night, everybody had decided for it to be a quiet night to just be with ones that they could have lost. Randy was sitting down in his cell thinking of how he could get out and kill Rebecca. Rebecca was in her cell thinking how she could possibly make sure that Randy could not get to her.

In the middle of her thinking, she heard her name being called. She turned and noticed it was the guard.

"Yes."

"You'll been bailed."

"Okay."

So Rebecca got up and walked out of her cell. She headed into the main room and saw her friend.

"Why did you bail me out? I almost got you killed."

"You didn't and that's what counts."

"So where are we going?"

"My daughter and I are going home and you are free to do what you want."

"Okay."

So Rebecca watched her friend and her daughter leave. She decided that she better pack up and leave town, but she might stay and help the rangers finish the case. She was already dead when Randy got his hands on her.

Once Walker and Alex got home, Alex put Angela in her crib and they headed in the kicken to finally cook that steak meal. They cooked the steak and enjoyed dinner then went to bed.

At Trivette's apartment, Trivette and Erika went to bed because they had a wedding to prepare for. They were happy that they each other was alive and they were still able to get married.

At Gage's apartment, he and Sydney sat down to watch movie and eat the pizza they just got.

A friend of Randy's bailed Randy and his other two guys. They had to plan their revenge, find Rebecca and execute their plan. So they headed to Randy's friend's house, but they did not realize that the Rangers would be called about them being bailed. They were bad criminals because of what they attempted.

About thirty minutes after Walker gets in bed, he hears the phone ringing. Walker turns around to answer the call.

"Do you have to answer it?" asks Alex.

"It could be about the case."

"Okay then."

"Hello, Ranger Walker," says Walker as he answers the phone.

"Randy and the two survivors from the bust have been bailed. It's was by one of Randy's friends."

"Get some officers to keep an eye on them."

"Okay. Do you want to call us to call you if something happens?"

"Yes. What about Rebecca?"

"She has been bailed."

"Keep an eye on her and do the same thing. Call me if something happens. Who bailed `her out?"

"The person that bailed her out was a friend of hers that works in the Dallas Dress Store.

The friend says she repaid her by bailed her out."

"So she turned on Randy because her friend worked there."

"Yes and no, the friend had to bring her daughter to make sure Sydney didn't catch onto the plan and she decided once she got there that her friend and the daughter weren't going to die. Randy had told her to bring the daughter and she won't do that in the end."

"Okay. So then can you keep an eye on the friend and her daughter, too?"

"Sure. I'll get some guys on it."

"Okay."

"Let me know if anything happens."

"Okay. Bye."

"Who was that?" asks Alex.

"That was the jail bailiff. He said that both Randy and Rebecca have been bailed. I told him to get some guys to keep an eye on Rebecca and Randy and also the friend that bailed her out," answers Walker.

"Was she the reason Rebecca didn't go with the plan and ended up telling Randy everything?"

"Yes, it was. Let's go to bed because I'm probably going to have to get up early, so we make sure nothing else bad happens."

"Okay. What about that steak dinner?"

"I guess we'll have that tonight since I already working on it. Do you mind making the salad?"

"No I don't. I'll go put Angela in her rocker."

"Okay."

Alex walks in the living room and sets Angela down. After, she heads back into the kicken to start on the salad.

"I'm going to take this out to the grill and check on the horses."

"Okay."

Walker walks to the front door and opens it and then heads to the grill while asking Alex to close the door. Once he sees that she has closed the door, he starts heading towards the grill again. Once he gets there, he turns it on low, sets the steaks down the holder, and then heads towards the barn.

Once he's there, he opens the door and walks in. He walks by each horse and makes sure they are alright. He takes a look at Ranger and the horses that he has bought. The one that looks like Amigo and the race horse that he has been wanting to buy for awhile. Once he makes sure they all look fine, he go and gets their food together and gives it to them.

He walks to the barn door and closes the door and goes to the grill. Seeing that the steaks are done on that side, he turns them over and heads inside to check on Alex, Angela, and how the food inside is coming along.

He sees Angela sleeping in her rocker. He walks over and grabs her blanket that has fallen off. Then Walker heads into the kicken and sees that Alex is fine and she already has the salad.

"Are we eating outside or in?"

"We are eating in. I think that is what Angela and I need. We can eat outside tomorrow."

"Okay. I'm going to go the steak. It should be ready."

"You want call everyone and see how they are holding up?"

"Sure."

Walker headed back out to the front of the house.

Once Trivette and Erika had gotten home, they had settled to just to get some Chinese and enjoy a movie. Trivette had decided to go take a shower and Erika ordered the Chinese. In her opinion, it was very easy to order the Chinese because they both like the same thing except Trivette wanted nothing to do with the meat. He was fine with the vegetables and pasta only. They had both decided on Flicka since it was her favorite. They had decided to postpone the wedding until the case was solved. They thought that wouldn't take too long, but they were in for a bit of a surprise.

Erika was thinking too much about everything that she didn't hear the phone. When she heard it on the second ring, she was pulled out her thoughts and headed over the phone.

"Hello, Erika," she said.

"How are you doing?" answers Alex.

"I'm doing okay. Trivette is taking a shower and I ordered Chinese. We are going to watch Flicka together after we eat."

"How did you get Trivette to want to eat Chinese?"

"He likes Chinese, only if you get no meat with his."

"Okay. Hold on a second."

"Yes, Walker," says Alex.

"Can I talk to Trivette?"

"He's in the shower."

"Tell Erika, I'll call once we are finished dinner."

"Okay."

"Erika, Walker is going to call Trivette once we are finished with dinner."

"Okay, I'll let him when he gets out. Bye."

"Bye."

Erika hangs up the phone and hears Trivette starting to get out. She heads to his room since this is still just his apartment. Halfway there, she hears someone knocking on the door. So she heads that way instead and she sees it the Chinese guy. She opens the door and realizes it is not a Chinese guy. This guy has a gun and group of guys behind him.

Trivette walks into the living room and sees that the guy named Randy has a gun near Erika. He slowly walks into the living room and sits down as Randy motions him to do.

"What do you want?"

"I need you to look into some stuff for me."

"My laptop is at the Ranger Building."

"Then let's go."

"Please let my fiancé go. I'll do as you say."

"Okay."

Randy turns to Erika and says, "Call anyone and you're fiancé is dead. Understood?"

"Yes," says Erika not wanting Trivette to get hurt.

Randy then orders the guys to cuff Trivette and make sure does as he says he would do.

They then walk out the apartment and head to Ranger Building. They know it will be hard to get in, but they have for people to let them pass.

Though there will be a surprise waiting. Not from Erika calling or Walker showing up who doesn't know what is going on, but the people that we have not minchined yet in this chapter.

Who are the three people?

Will Trivette survive what they had planned?

Where is the officer that Walker asked to trail Randy and the men?

What are they looking for?

What is happening with Rebecca and her friend?

Will Walker find out?

Please stayed tuned and find out what happening next. There is a reason for the cliff hanger. Someone from a show in Heroes Sensation shows. The website is on my page. New updates have been made to the website including a like bar with Facebook and other cool stuff like that.


	9. Story Challenge: Locate Chapter 8

Story Challenge

Dear Readers,

You need to put following instructions skills to use to find the next chapter.

In order to find the next chapter, you need to go to shows and click on Criminal Minds. You will find the next chapter in the story with Trivette and Erika's Wedding in the title and you need to click the story and please read the chapter and follow the directions at the end of the story. You can also click my username and follow the rest of the rest of the instructions.

Thanks,

sckraut12

Let me know what you think of this maze. There is reason for it.


	10. Chapter 9

The Perfect Answer and Solution

"Did you say your name is Jason Gideon?" asks Gage not believing what he just heard.

"Yeah, why?" asked Gideon.

"You were an amazing profil…" said Gage.

"Were? I still am."

"Then prove it."

"Okay. Let me prove it with this case."

"Sure. You prove it and if my boss allows and you want, you can help when needed," said Gage.

"That would cool. I would have to talk to my girlfriend, but would love to."

"That's fine. What do you know so far?"

"As much as you do, I don't know why he was taken."

"We might. What have you learned about series of bombing of stores and warehouses?"

"So this means I can help?"

"Yes. So what you learned?"

"I heard it is group of guys that are highly skilled. They are not skilled enough to make bombs that are hard to stop. This has been proven by the fact that you have been able to stop them. They are after revenge by the way they are acting. They feel like a family and somebody has betrayed them and need to get at him or her. This team sounds to have several men and one woman. I heard that a woman and her daughter were threatened. This woman must have been a friend of the woman and daughter. End the end; she didn't want her friend and her friend's daughter to be killed. That leads me to believe that the woman was one that betrayed the group. They are trying to locate her and they know the rang…,"  
>"His name is James Trivette. You can say it."<p>

"Okay. They know Trivette is the computer expert of your team and can possibly find her. They threatened his fianc…,"

"Erika," says Gage."

"Gage, he doesn't know everyone's names. It is okay from him say what he is saying."

"Sorry, Syd."

"It's okay to learn names this way. As I was saying, They threatened Erika that they would kill Trivette if she called anyone so how did you know to come?"

"A snitch of Walker's and Trivette's saw what was happening and called Walker. Walker told us to come."

"Okay. Is he coming?"

"He be here as soon as he can. He has a long drive."

"I know I live nearby."

"You… Never mind we will talk about it later. Okay let's see what we have to work with."

"They are in the far corner near the window."

"The one with the computer or without?"

"With, why?"

"The one with the computer is Trivette's desk. The other one is Walker. Walker won't use computers."

"Okay".

Sydney, Gage and Gideon start to devise a plan. Just as they begin, Walker walks around the corner.

"What have you heard, Walker?"

"Everything. Gideon, it's nice to finally meet you."

"You, too."

The planning begins again.

So after coming up with several plans that they all do not agree on, they finally come up with a plan.

"I have a great idea," says Walker. Gage knew by the look, the plan was crazy.

"What's the plan?" asks Sydney out of curiosity.

"There is a ladder near the window and one of us can get on the roof and climb down the ladder. The person can stop near the window and then throw the grenade through the window. I can't think of a distraction so that they are not watching the window."

"Why don't we call Penel…?" Gage starts to ask before Gideon interrupts him giving him a scared look.

"We can't call Penelope. They don't know where I am. It will freak her out and send the entire in a panic," says Gideon. He sees Gage giving him a dirty look.

Walker notices it. He blinks to get Sydney's attention. A fight will just cause more problems and Gage was looking like he was going to start one.

Sydney walks over to Gage and says something in his ear. They walk off to the corner.

"What is your problem? Gideon is not a bad guy. He's just trying to help," says Sydney deciding to the point before something bad happens.

"Why wouldn't he help the Texas Rangers with serial killers? I mean they help other police forces in Dallas and all over Texas."

"You mean the Behavior Analysis Unit or BAU?"

"Yes."

"We seem to be able to handle things on our own," says Sydney. She thinks that the point is the situation him and sister were put in growing up in foster care, "Is this really about the Texas Rangers or you and your sister? Yes, they don't help us when we do need it but is not often that we do need it. It would be a waste of time. Walker can do a lot of what they can do."

"But,…" starts Gage, but Sydney won't let him start.

"Gage, no buts; they have a lot of cases and Gideon is trying to help us. Let's use it and forget about the past. Think, we can have Gideon help when we need it. We have that help we need."

"Okay, but I wish something have been done for Jules and I."

"I got it. For your foster parents, blame them. If your past hadn't happened, things could have been different. Experiences make you who are."  
>"Alright," says Gage. He realized now that he can't be mad at people who couldn't help him. It would mean his past would have been different and he could not have meet Sydney.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" asks Sydney seeing his thinking face. She also sees happy in that expression.

"If my past would have been different, I wouldn't have met you."

"Yes, that a way to think of it," says Sydney, smiling. She now started to think that she does like him and always had.

What do you think will happen?

Will the plan work?

Will Walker, the other rangers, and Gideon be able to help Trivette or will Randy succeed in a member of the Walker Family being lost?


End file.
